Kunt u mij de weg naar Hamelen vertellen meneer?
Kunt u mij de weg naar Hamelen vertellen meneer is without a doubt one of the greatest dutch fantasy shows ever. Some theoriese it might be the only canon fantasy show ever. It was created when Harrie Geelen was forced to quit Oebele (another GOAT af show). He was given one month to come up with something so good that it would be even better then Oebele. A impossible task but hell did he succeed. Plot The 12 year old girls have released rats all over Hamelin causing innocent people to die from the plauge and all of that nasty stuff. Mayor Walg wants to get rid of them because they're harming the town's good name or something. Then one day a guy who heared the news and was looking to get a quick buck went to the house of the mayor and promised to get rit of all those fat mice if the counsil would pay him lot'sa gold. The mayor was like "whatever I don't care just release us of those demons." That night the man played his flut causing every rat to follow him out the gate to the mountain where they were never seen again. Seems nice and all but then The 12 year old girls weren't pleased with the fact Hamelin was save so they sended one of they're members to that down disguised as a mathsteacher named Spicht and temperd with everyone's memory as he has always been there. Spicht manages to brainwash the mayor into not paying the man all of the promised gold. Only one person was not brainwashed: Simon Bierenbroodspot. He was like "What the fuck are you guys doing!? He saved our asses from death and now you won't pay him!? Fuck you mayor and fuck you Spicht!!" The next morining his son: Bertram Bierenbroodspot was angry at the mayor for not paying the man the gold. He was also currently banging the mayer's daughter: Lidwientje Walg and wanted premission to marry her. But the mayor just threw his ass out the house. So Lidwientje knowing she isn't going to be receiving the Bierenbroodspot tonight cries. But as soon as the green man hears he isn't going to be recieving his gold is pissed and then next night he blows a tune on his flut and all of the childeren of Hamelin follow him to the gate. He also hypotises Bertram and Lidwientje who were having a fun time and the one the only the gatekeeper Aernout Koffij. The towncrier Hildebrandt Brom was one smart ass motherfucker and decided to have a cold so he has his ears coverd. He follows the group to the mountain where The man just walks right through the rock like it isn't even there. Hildebrandt get's pushed into the mountain by Bertram and they are in a cave. From they're world most epic fairytell begins. They like fly on carpets, brooms or a freaking pumpkin trying to find Hamelin and it's so magical and ugh I'm already feeling nostalgic just thinking about it ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Songs Natuarly the show had some of the best songs ever composed by the genius Joop Stokkermans. He wrote and composed over 120 songs (yup he was one of a kind). Ereased The 12 year old girls weren't pleased by how GOAT the show was and brainwashed the KRO heads to commit genocide on almost all of the episodes (the last 6 episodes survived the massmurder). Cast The show featured many actors who were absoloutly epic but the main cast were: Rob de Nijs as Bertram Bierenbroodspot Ida Bons (episode 1/5) and Loeki Knol (episode 6/45) as Lidwientje Walg Ab Hofstee as Hildebrandt Brom Martin Brozius as Aernout Koffij The Childeren choir Henk van de Velde as The Childeren of Hamelin Some guestroles also became regulars in the show like: Will van Selst as Prince Tor van Sombrie Magreet Heemskerk as Princess Madelein John Lanting as Ambtenaar Ogterop Deux Andre van de Heuvel as Prince Guurt van Grasp Musical In 2003 some genius came up with the idea of bringing the show back as a musical. It went in première in october 2003. Loeki Knol being such a hero returned as a older version of Lidwientje Walg. It's really GOAT and all the new actors did a epic job speaking of which. Here are the actors: René van Kooten as Bertram Bierenbroodspot Chantal Janzen as Lidwientje Walg Maarten Wansink as Hildebrandt Brom and Prince Roelof Job Schuring as Aernout Koffij and Prince Koen Michel Sorbach as Piedpiper, Gruizel Gruis and Guurt van Grasp Ellis van Laarhoven as Wenzela and Mother of Hilletje Loeki Knol as Lidwina Walg and Queen Jan Elbertse as Ambtenaar Ogterop and Mayor Walg Danny Rook as Prince Tor and Master Spicht Kim-Lian van der Meij as Princess Madelein Suzan Seegers as Hilletje Labberton Martin Stritzko as Barend Stip De weg naar Voorgoed In 2018 our Lord and Savior (no not him) brought back the show in bookform. The first 100 pages follow the story of the first 4 episodes. The rest is Harrie doing unimaginal shit cause now he doesn't need to use shitty cardboard and he doesn't have to work with the budget I had when making Even Fuller House. Part 2 is expected to come early next year. Trivia Did you know Harrie Geelen and Rob de Nijs actually recorded 11 original episodes that were ereased by the 12 year olds on they're vhs? (just goes to show how they are our angles) Anyway they were digtialised and released on a epic 6 dvd boxset. The base for the story was The Piedpiper of Hamelin. This show needs to comeback on television (seriously come on KRO most dutch television is garbage we need this). If they bring it back Yvan would like to play Aernout Koffij. Video You can watch the compilation of Season 1 here and for Season 3 here. You can watch the musical here: